There have been known information processing apparatuses that have a basic function such as a print function, a copy function, a function of transmitting image data, and a function of storing image data. Alternatively, there have been also known information processing apparatuses that have a basic function such as calculation processing and image processing, like a personal computer (PC). Some of such information processing apparatuses are configured to allow a new function to be added later, in addition to the above-described basic function. Further, when a user starts to use the above-described information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatuses display a main menu screen for the user selecting the above-described basic function and the new function added later, on a display unit of the information processing apparatus, thereby receiving an operation from the user.
Further, there have been known information processing apparatuses that allow an administrator to preset a screen to be displayed when the information processing apparatus starts to be used, as an initial screen of the information processing apparatus (PTL 1). PTL 1 discusses selecting either of the copy function and the function of transmitting image data, and setting a screen therefor as the initial screen to be displayed when the information processing apparatus starts to be used. Once the initial screen is set, the set initial screen is displayed when the information processing apparatus starts to be used.
Further, providing an information processing apparatus with a user authentication function has been known. Such an information processing apparatus requests a user to input authentication information such as a user identification (ID) and a password when the user starts to use the information processing apparatus, and authenticates the user based on the input authentication information. If the above-described initial screen is set, the initial screen is displayed in response to a success in the user authentication.
PTL 1 discusses setting, as the initial screen, a screen to be displayed when the information processing apparatus starts to be used. In addition to the setting of the initial screen, providing the information processing apparatus with a customization function that allows an initial setting value to be set for each user is conceivable. The customization function is a function of setting a personal setting value for each user, and thereby allowing the information processing apparatus to change an initial value and an operation thereof for each user according to the personal setting value.
A possible function as one type of the customization function is to set, for each user, an initial screen to be displayed when the information processing apparatus starts to be used. This function allows a user to preset a screen corresponding to a function that the user frequently uses as the initial screen to thereby cause the preset initial screen to be displayed when the user starts to use the information processing apparatus.
On the other hand, as a demand from the administrator, there is such a demand that the administrator wants to cause the information processing apparatus to always display an initial screen set as common information of the information processing apparatus. For example, there is such a demand that the administrator wants to cause the information processing apparatus to display, as the initial screen, a screen corresponding to a function of notifying a user of the number of printed sheets and the number of copied sheets, regardless of which user uses the information processing apparatus.
In this manner, the customization function involves such a problem that, even in a case where the administrator sets an initial screen so as to cause the information processing apparatus to always display the set initial screen when the information processing apparatus starts to be used, if priority is placed on the initial screen set for each user, the initial screen intended by the administrator is not displayed. Nevertheless, configuring the information processing apparatus so as to always display the initial screen set by the administrator results in a failure to take advantage of the convenience of the customization function, leading to deterioration in the usability.